


The Ereri Among Us

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Ereri Twisted Tales AUs! [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: SummaryLevi and Eren were the two imposter in Reckon ship. Everyday a member of crew was murdered and the rest were getting suspicious of the two since they are always together.Their alibi? They're lovers.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ereri Twisted Tales AUs! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/815040
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	The Ereri Among Us

"I don't understand why this ship is so high in maintenance," Eren grumbled at Petra.

"But isn't it our job to keep its maintenance?" Petra raises a brow at him while she fixed a few cables.

"Yeah but I was imagining that this thing will be autopilot or something and come on, were in 2090!"

"Haha, you know what to say Eren," Petra chuckled before she double-checked the wires and stood. "Thanks for joining me here, even though you have chores."

"Don't mention it," Eren gave her a big smile as they walk back to the cafeteria.

"Since Hitch was murdered... I'm a little scared to be alone," Petra laughs awkwardly. She's not even that close with Hitch but the idea of an imposter in the ship was frightening.

"Everything will be okay," Eren patted her back.

"I think... I think it was Levi."

"Levi? But we were together fixing the oxygen when Hitch's body was discovered."

"Yeah, but you said that when you entered that room, only then Levi joined you. I think he killed Hitch and ran to you for an alibi," Petra pondered.

"Hmmm," Eren hummed as if in deep thought. "I'll confront Levi if that makes you feel better."

"Yes, thank you, Eren. Levi is scary and he barely talks, he could be planning on something."

"Don't worry but I think it's not him," Eren scratched the back of his nape.

"How can you be sure?" Petra asked.

"I have my bet on Riener and Bertolt Those guys are always together you know?"

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah," Petra nodded and seemed convinced with Eren's input.

\-----

"Petra was getting suspicious of you," Eren reported to his colleague.

"Why me? You're the one who killed Hitch, that bitch," Levi spit.

"Hey, be nice. The girl's dead," Eren smiled. "And I killed her for you."

"Still, the simple memory of the way she clings to you is still getting on my nerves!" Levi huffed, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Hush now, look your angry wrinkles were showing," Eren cooed as he wrapped his arms on the smaller male's waist.

"Shut up and kiss me," Levi grumbled and pulled the brunette down, locking their lips together.

\----

"So it's not Reiner and Bertholt..." Erwin analyzed.

Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther, Eren, and Levi sat quietly in the meeting room. All were glancing at each other not sure who was the two imposters in the ship.

"Eld, what were are you at 3:30?" Erwin asked, his blue eyes bore into the space cadet.

"I was clearing the leaves that caught up in the ship's system. Oluo saw me in that room."

"Oluo?" Erwin turned to him.

"It's true, I passed by him while he was working and I'm with Petra," Olou manage to explain without bitting his tongue.

"That's true, I was with Olou when we passed through Eld. We are planning to shot some asteroids," Petra added.

"Gunther."

"I was just finishing up with asteroids and Petra and Olou came," he explained.

Petra and Olou nodded.

"What about you two?" Erwin turned at Eren and Levi.

"I was with Levi," Eren supplied.

"Yes, we were fixing the cables in the west wing," Levi said calmly.

"You two were always together huh," Erwin eyed the two of them. Eyes full of suspicion.

Eren was about to defend himself when Levi cut him off.

"Yes, we are together. But what about you Erwin? What were you doing?" Levi zoned at their captain.

"What?" Erwin exclaimed. "Are you saying that I'm the imposter?! I'm the captain of this ship!"

"Thus it might be easy for you to order the two to come with you and slit their throats," Levi pressed. "Eren and I never seen you during that time. Petra, Oluo, Eld? Have you seen our captain when Riener and Berholt were killed?"

"Umm," Petra hesitated. "Wait! Yes, I've seen him left the east wing where I found Reiner and Bertholt body was!"

"Captian," Eren gasped in horror.

"It was not me! I've indeed seen the two in the east wing oxygen room. Nothing was a miss so I went to the cafeteria to check the rations!" Erwin slammed his palms on the table.

The rest of them were silent. All of them were looking at Eren for confirmation, to Eren's surprise. But he decided to take the role.

"Petra's statement just confirmed it," Eren started. "And the fact that you don't have a proper alibi... I'm sorry Captian."

\-----

"How did you do that?" Eren asked once they are alone and busy with their chores.

"Since I'm fucking small, I made use of the vents and was lucky enough to get out near you," Levi explained. "Reiner and Bertholt cornered me, they're suspicious of me. My target was Erwin but I think things went well." Levi paused and heard the distant footsteps as it comes closer towards them.

"Wait, how do I do this?" Eren asked, confused at the complicated buttons.

"You really can't do anything," Levi assisted the brunette and in the end, he finished Eren's work

"You're the best Levi!" Eren cheered and leaned to peck on lips.

They both turned towards the loud gasped at the door. Petra stood with her mouth hanging open but she quickly recovered and waved at them.

"Oops! Don't mind me!" she giggles and left.

Levi and Eren looked at each other and smirked. 

\----

"It's not me! I would never kill Gunther!" Eld exclaimed.

"But you said that you and Gunther were together before you part ways," Eren tap his finger on the table.

"I'm not the imposter!" Eld exclaimed then he turned to Petra. "Petra! You know that I'll never do that, right?"

Petra frowned and avoided his gaze.

"Well, aren't you two always together?" Oluo glared at Eren and Levi. "Again."

"It's not them," Petra spoke. "I'm sure, I know why they are always together..." the strawberry blonde girl blushed.

Levi rolled his eyes at Oluo. "Eld was the only person who last saw Gunther. Let's just get on with this."

"What?!" Eld panicked.

"But that doesn't explain why the two of you are always together!" Olou slammed his fist on the table. 

"Because they are lovers!" Petra exploded.

Olou and Eld froze and stared at the girl before their eyes drifted at the two.

"I saw them kissing while doing the wires."

Oluo and Eld gaped at them. Eren was lowering his head but everyone can see the blush on his face, Levi just grunted.

"Lovers?" Eld gaped.

"Got a problem with that?" Levi hissed.

"What? No! But-"

"Let's just get on with this, and vote." Levi cuts in.

Eren nodded and placed his vote.

Petra bit her lower lips nervously and voted.

"Olou?" Eld turned to his comrade. 

"Ah... I'm sorry Eld," Oluo voted.

\-----

Eren smirked when his screen shows the word "Victory". Right next to his character was his boyfriend's. Levi's character had a teacup on the head.

Another victory as an imposter.

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" 

Eren cringed when Hitch's voice shouted at his headphones.

"This is the worst," Oluo grunted.

"Petra why didn't you believed me?!" Eld shouted. "I know you saw the bar went up when I did the lights!"

"I'm sorry!" Petra replied.

"Good game but being lovers is not an eligible alibi," Bertholt commented.

"Levi, did you hack the kill cool down? Because there is no way you killed Bert and then me that fast," Reiner said.

"Hold on guys. Eren, Levi? When did you two get together?" Erwin asked.

"Well," Eren scratched the back of his nape. 

"We're dating for a while and only now I decided to make it public," Levi said over the mic of his headset. Eren can feel the warmth spreading in his chest at his boyfriend's honesty. 

It's been two years and they are living together now. The people in chat didn't know that they are sitting side by side. Helping each other backs, may it be crewmates or imposter.

"I see," Erwin's voice came in. "So this is why Armin told me to never invite you guys to play Among Us."

"You guys are cheating!" Hitch pointed.

"Yeah!" the rest shouted.

Eren laughs at their reaction. This is the reason why they are not allowed to play Among Us with Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, and Jean. With the lockdown, Levi and Eren are bound to be together.

Eren said his goodbyes and before they kicked him out. Levi already set aside his laptop and was listening to some music.

"Hey," Eren took his earphones. He earned a glared from his boyfriend but it didn't faze the brunette one bit. "Thank you."

"For what?" Levi raises a brow at him.

"I know that you don't like our relationship to be public but I'm happy that our friends now knew," Eren smiled.

"In a video game?" 

"Well, it's not bad to share it that way right? Everyone that we knew played Among Us."

Levi rolled his eyes at him. "It's just fucking weird. We are only hanging out with our friends in either Among Us or in Animal Crossing. This pandemic sucks."

"Yeah, I know," Eren nodded. "I was planning like a dinner, everyone is present and they'll all see the rings," his green eyes drifted on the silver ring around the raven's finger.

Levi hummed. He pulled his laptop on his lap and his eyes widen slightly when he saw a certain game on Steam. "Maybe we can tell them."

"Really?! Then I'll tell them all that we are going to have a video conference in Zoom-"

"Actually, I was thinking something more creative," Levi smirked as he bought the game.

"Nice! What do you have in mind?"

Levi turned his laptop to Eren. "Phasmophobia."


End file.
